


A Differant Path

by BrickNinjaFan (SunshinesDaydream)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshinesDaydream/pseuds/BrickNinjaFan
Summary: A "What if" Story. The ninja meet young Lloyd and things are different.  The only current "ship" is kind of flirty Nya/Jay. Nothing deep.





	1. Chapter 1

“Two and a half!!” the boy yelled.

Once away from the majority of the villagers, Cole said, “Okay, put him down here,”

“He'll run off!” Jay insisted.

“We could hang him up there,” Kai pointed to a sign, “Can't run from there,”

“He's a kid, he just needs to go home,” Cole said. “I got a hold of him, he can't go anywhere,”

“Obviously he can not go to his father,” Zane pointed out. As they set the struggling boy on his feet.

“We could take him to his school,” Kai suggested.

“Not going back there!” The boy said, still struggling against Cole's hold. “They kicked me out for being TOO bad!”

Zane's head tilted to the side, “You threatened a village with a can of fake snakes for candy. That does not seem bad enough to get kicked out a school for creating bad boys,”

“I can be worse! Much worse! Mwahahaha!!” the boy said, but there was a frantic tone to his voice now.

Cole and Jay exchanged a look. 

“Where's your mom?” Jay asked.

“Doesn't matter, none of your business!” his frantic yell now sounded tremulous. 

“You don't know, do you?” Kai asked, bluntly. The child screwed up his face and went limp in Cole's grasp as he began to wail.

Jay elbowed Kai, “Good going,”

“We can not leave a child alone to fend for himself,” Zane said.

“Really?” Jay asked. “Kids shouldn't wander the countryside alone?”

Cole pushed his hood back, and waited for the boy to calm somewhat. “Are you hungry?” he asked the boy. He responded with a nod between a sniffle and a hiccup.

“Zane, could you get us each some candy?” Cole asked, then returning his gaze to the still sniffling child. “It's gonna be okay. You wanna come back with us? We have pizza at home,”

The boy nodded and quietly took the lollipop that Zane offered him.

“Dude, what's Sensei going to say!” Jay exclaimed as Cole lifted the kid.

“Kindness now may prevent him desiring to follow in his father's footsteps in the future,” Zane answered. “Cole's kindness may give Lloyd a different path to follow,”

Walking towards the dragons, Lloyd began to fall asleep on Cole's shoulder. But his stomach growled loud enough for Cole to hear it and Lloyd woke up.

“Kid, you ever ride on a dragon before?” he asked.

“N..no...” Lloyd answered.

“I was afraid of dragons when I was a kid,” Cole said.

“He means two months ago!” Jay yelled.

Cole chose to ignore him, “But I met Rocky, and he's pretty awesome.”

“It's not going to eat me?” Lloyd asked as they approached the dragons.

“No way, they don't like eating people,” Jay chimed in again.

“I dunno,” Kai said, “They do like the taste of evil things. Are you really evil, Lloyd?”

Lloyd shook his head violently, “No, no I'm not,” Then he shoved the rest of his lollipop in his mouth and began to attempt to climb onto Rocky's back. Cole went to help boost him up.

“Ha,” Kai laughed, “It worked,”

“I suppose the desire to both ride a dragon and not be eaten by one is a desire many young boys share?” Zane asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, but my chapters are always short.

“I will speak to Sensei while you get him some food,” Zane said as they closed the doors on the dragons' stalls.

“I'm telling Nya!” Jay said and ran off.

“Not going to try and beat him to it?” Cole asked Kai.

“Na, I'm gonna stick around and help you with the kid,” Kai answered.

Lloyd skipped ahead, between them and Zane. His spirits lifted with the dragon ride and the prospect of dinner.

“What are we going to do with him?” Kai asked.

Cole shrugged, “Feed him and give him a bath to start,”

“His father is out to take over Ninjago,” Kai said. “And is currently trapped in another realm,”

“Really? I didn't know that,” Cole answered.

Kai glared at him.

“Look, all I know is he's a kid. He needs taken care of. Obviously his father isn't going to do it,” Cole said. “It's not like we are lacking space.”

“We aren't teachers,” Kai answered. “Get real, we barely made it out the door today. If it really was Garmadon in that village we would have been steamrolled.”

“We'll train more. Starting tomorrow.” Cole nodded. “But that doesn't mean he can't learn along side us,”

 

They made it to the kitchen and Cole had just put Lloyd's pizza in the microwave when Wu swept in.

He looked closely at the child, who was petulantly arguing against drinking water with Kai.

“I was unaware my brother had a child,” he said.

“Whoa, Garmadon is your brother?!?!” Jay said, having just entered the kitchen closely followed by Nya.

“I thought everyone knew,” Kai said. “He's been at that school for making villains,”

“But I want juice!” Lloyd continued the argument with no one.

“Give him some juice, Kai. We can get water into him after he eats,” Nya told him.

“Are we going to ignore the fact that Sensei just dropped the fact he is Garmadon's brother?” Jay asked.

“Sensational, I agree. However, it really doesn't impact the current situation,”Zane pointed out.

“It actually does,” Cole said. “It means, unless Sensei knows who Lloyd's mother is, he is Lloyd's only relative,”

“There is only one option as far his mother goes,” Sensei Wu said, in a low tone. “She died. Garmadon consumed her spirit to make himself stronger. I had no idea there had been a child.”

“So he dropped his kid off at a boarding school for teaching villains,” Cole said. “No doubt thinking he would have him as an ally one day,”

“Or canon fodder,” Kai muttered.

“Lloyd will remain with us,” Wu said. “He is my nephew. He can train alongside you.”


End file.
